gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Granada
'''Granada' é a arma aérea de efeito, que aparece em todos os jogos da série GTA, a partir de Grand Theft Auto 2. Descrição ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Granadas são altamente destrutiva para ambas as pessoas e objetos, incluindo veículos. (a maioria dos jogos GTA, veículos convencionais podem ser destruído com uma granada única, e as pessoas quase sempre serão mortos se dentro do raio de explosão. Granadas são ideais para atirar em inimigos que estõ escondido atrás da tampa, e para espalhamento tight-knit do grupos de inimigos. Granadas pode, é claro, ser tão perigoso para o jogador como para inimigos, e deve ser implantado com cuidado para evitar a granada saltar para trás para o jogador. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Em Grand Theft Auto IV, o jogador pode soltar uma granada no chão, mas deve correr para se esconder antes que ele detona. Pode-se também 'preparar' uma granada (Segure-o enquanto ele faz a contagem regressiva) por um tempo curto antes de jogá-lo. Ela começa apitar se for mantido por muito tempo, e se não for lançado, vai explodir nas mãos do jogador. No GTA IV, granadas são de fato muito mais letal para o jogador do que para os inimigos a menos que uma granada explode muito perto de um inimigo, eles provavelmente irão sobreviver, apesar de ter sido jogado pela explosão. Granadas podem ser descartadas durante dirigimos, e são mais eficazes para utilização no carro do que Molotovs, devido ao seu raio muito superior de efeito, porém o jogador deve ter o cuidado de permanecer em movimento durante a utilização de granadas - do próprio jogador carro pode facilmente ser capturado na explosão, se ele não se mover imediatamente. Em GTA IV, uma tática multiplayer, popular, é cozinhar uma granada, então caminhe até um grupo de jogadores desavisados e deixá-lo detonar, esta tática (chamado Martírio) é útil para matar um grande grupo, contanto que você não se importa de morrer também. Isso só é aconselhado em Free Mode. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Em ''GTA Chinatown Wars'', o jogador pode utilizar o ecrã táctil para lançar granadas a uma distância em qualquer direção. Onde Encontrar ''GTA III'' *Disponível para compra por $2,000 na Ammu-Nation de Newport(Staunton Island) .após o jogador completar a missão Last Requests. *Fica disponível nas safehouses após o jogador pegar 30 hidden packages. ''GTA Vice City'' *Disponível para compra por $300 na Ammu-Nation do North Point Mall. *Atrás da delegacia de policia de Washington Beach (NOTA:Apenas na versão do GTA Vice City para Xbox e PC.Na sua versão para Playstation 2,a granada é substituida por uma "Granada de Gás"). ''GTA San Andreas'' *Ao lado da Well Stacked Pizza de Idlewood. *Pode ser adquirida na Ammu-Nation. *Em um beco de Bayside(Tierra Robada) *Aparece ao lado da Doherty Garage após o jogador tirar todas as 50 fotos. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *Pode ser comprada na Ammu-Nation por $360 após o jogador completar a missão "Driving Mr. Leone" *Em um beco de Newport(Staunton Island).O é localizado ao lado da Ammu-Nation de Staunton. ''GTA Vice City Stories'' *Pode ser comprada na Ammu-Nation de Downtown por $360.Caso o jogador tenha completado a missão secundária "Phil's Shooting Range" o preço é diminuido para $240. ''GTA IV'' *Granadas podem ser compradas nas lojas de armas por $1,000. *Granadas podem ser compradas de Little Jacob por $700. Grand Theft Auto V *Ele pode ser comprado na Ammu-Nation por US $ 120. *Vinewood Hills , atrás de uma barraca de Laranja no final da estrada. *Harmony - Blaine County , encontrado atrás da antiga estação de gás. *No final do cais de madeira, ao norte do Mar Alamo . *Banham Canyon ,na extremidade norte , abaixo da casa de praia, entre uns pilares de cimento em seu lado oeste. Galeria Modelos: Grenade-GTA3.png|GTA III Grenade-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City,San Andreas e Liberty City Stories. Grenade-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories Granada_GTAIV.png|GTA IV Granada_TBoGT.png|GTA IV: The Ballad Gay of Tony HUD: Grenade-GTA2-icon.png|GTA 2 GRANADE3HUD.jpg|GTA III Grenade-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas Grenade-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance Hud_Granadas_GTALCSVCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories e GTA Vice City Stories Hud_Granadas_GTAIV.png|GTA IV Curiosidade *Em GTA III era (Excluindo GTA San Andreas), se você jogar uma granada na água, a granada não irá mostrar uma explosão ou ondas criadas pelas vibrações de explosão, mas também o som da explosão pode ser ouvida. Mas se você atirar uma granada muito no ar, a granada novamente não irá mostrar uma explosão (Visto apenas em GTA Vice City e Liberty City Stories) *Na vida real, a granada deve ter cerca de 10 - 15 segundos para explodir, mas em ambas as épocas GTA, a granada vai explodir em cerca de 2 - 3 segundos. Veja Tambem *Granada de Gás *Granada por Controle Remoto Categoria:Armas Categoria:Arremessáveis Categoria:Armas do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Categoria:Armas do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA IV Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Armas do GTA III Categoria:Armas do GTA 2 Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Categoria:Armas do GTA Advance Categoria:Armas do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Armas do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA IV Categoria:Armas do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Armas do GTA V